


诡计多端/CHARADE

by ZionXan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 反正老麦耍帅就是了, 合家欢式HE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 麦克雷x天使 对于年轻气盛时的他们的某种想象“牛仔的喉咙里冒出一声得意的轻笑，看样子并不打算轻易回答她。”好家伙一看草稿发现是2017年的脑洞不忘初心，每年一篇麦天使 BUG与OOC警告
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, McMercy - Relationship, 烟瘾组, 麦天使
Kudos: 2





	诡计多端/CHARADE

01

位于美国中部的大平原——对于习惯山地景色的齐格勒来说——永远都长得一模一样。车窗外的风景总是那么相似，相似得让她根本分不清列车正行驶在哪个州的地界，相似得让她一路上只顾着睡觉、尽在梦里发她的牢骚去了。

那时候中西部铁路还不像现在这么发达，那时候齐格勒距离她的博士学位还有三篇论文——其中一篇刚在美国东部某个酒店里得到认可，另一篇即将在两天后的西海岸公布于世。不幸的是，原本购买的机票遇到了超售问题，后续改签又都被告知余票不足，为了赶往下一个会场，她只能选择横跨美国东西部的铁路列车。于是，行程时间从原定的几小时变成了几天，留给她进行有效思考和休息的时间一下子被砍掉大半。她必须把这些时间都从火车途中找回来——至少休息时间是。

所以请不要惊讶，当列车上的其他乘客都乱作一团时，为什么我们的齐格勒依旧闭紧双眼、从容地沉醉在自己的梦里。沉重而纷乱的脚步声没有唤醒她；尖叫和咒骂的吵嚷声没有唤醒她；唤醒她的是某种醇厚的烟草味，像是小时候父亲的外套会散发出来的那种——然后她睁开双眼，发现自己正枕着旁边旅客的半侧肩膀。

“抱歉。”她赶紧坐直身子，向穿夹克衫戴牛仔帽的年轻男士道歉，心里想着明明隔壁座位应该没有人才对。那位牛仔向她按了按帽檐，用轻松的语气表示没有关系，目光复又回到车厢前方。

跟着他的视线看过去，她这才注意到列车上的不对劲。所有人（除了他们两个）脸上满是惊恐之色，嘈杂的人声逐渐变大，有人在抱怨，有人在祈祷。列车似乎刚刚经历一次紧急制动，现在正在缓步提速，窗外依旧是齐格勒早已看腻了的平原夜色，在车厢内强烈的灯光下隐匿了身姿。齐格勒四下张望，试图搞清自己刚才错过了什么，探察无果后，决定还是向身边这位好心人打听一下情况。

牛仔把头歪向她，刚要张口，一阵犹如铁罐砸铁桶的脚步声，外加之后几秒出现在眼前的景象，替他解答了齐格勒的困惑——一队手持各式各样枪械的人马鱼贯涌入拥挤的车厢，其中几个留下来，其他人径直跑向后方的车厢。

“坏消息，伙计们。你们被劫持了！”有个像是头目的人站在车厢连接处大喊，脚步声渐远渐息，取而代之的是子弹上膛的响动，“现在，所有人都闭嘴！州政府约摸在几秒后就能知道这事，只要警察听我的话，你们就死不了。”

嘈杂人声立刻收敛，乘客们面面相觑，齐格勒深吸一口气（她开始担心自己能不能按时到达会场），而邻座的牛仔也对她耸了耸肩。看到这节车厢的乘客已经被控制住，那个罪犯头目端起枪，走向下一个车厢，经过齐格勒这一排时，齐格勒用埋怨的目光瞟了那家伙一眼。

头目走过，身边的男人轻咳一声，趁着剩下几个劫匪不注意，换了个舒服的坐姿。“不要害怕。”他的上身凑近她，轻声安慰道， 不过双眼一直紧盯着车厢内余下的劫匪，“依我的经验，更多犯罪人员的选择是尽可能避免对人质动手。”

“依你的经验？”齐格勒也像他那样观察那些劫匪，在他们不注意的时候悄悄答话。

牛仔的喉咙里冒出一声得意的轻笑，看样子并不打算轻易作答。

  
02

但他的预言不出一分钟便被打破。

前排有个小孩子突犯哮喘，剧烈的呼吸困难把他母亲的脸都吓白了。旁边持枪的劫匪也被吓了一跳，本来就不利索的手指扒在扳机上不知道该怎么收力，那把步枪一下子走了火。子弹擦过那孩子的小腿，雾化吸入器应声落地，人群的惊惧情绪一下子爆发。

劫匪首领气恼的吼声从车厢后面传来，其他乘客又像被赶回羊圈的羊群一样乖乖闭上了嘴。那位母亲哭泣着将雾化器放在孩子鼻前，重拾呼吸的小男孩“哇”地一声哭了出来。“他受伤了！”有人喊。

齐格勒立刻站起来。

所有劫匪的枪口都对准了她。牛仔对她的举动也很惊讶，对她“喂”了好几声提醒她事情的严重性，但也只能被她无视。

“我是医生。”她说——好吧，至少一年半以后就正式是了。

她坚定地绕过邻座的男人，走到过道上，头目和其他劫匪都没有阻止她的举动。“小心。”她听见那位男士在她身后说。

“你最好小心，”头目大声嚷嚷，他跟着她，也来到小男孩身边，“尊敬的医生。”

齐格勒没理会他，细心查看了男孩的伤势，又把乘务人员拿来的急救箱翻了个底朝天。伤情不重，不需要缝针。她把绷带妥帖地扎在小男孩的腿上，又从衣兜里摸索出几颗会议酒店里拿到的免费水果硬糖。男孩收下漂亮的黄色糖果后果然不再哭了，他的母亲为此感激地望向齐格勒。齐格勒向他们母子二人送去令人安心的微笑，然而下一秒就被人粗暴地拽起胳膊。

“我们正好需要一个人质。”拽她的头目说，“如果一个小时内，州政府不按照我们的要求释放我们在监狱里的兄弟的话，我们就先从你的脑袋上开个洞。”然后不顾她的反抗，硬是将她推进了列车连接处的乘务员休息室里。

她的肩膀撞在狭小的休息室墙壁上，门在她身后被猛地关紧。

哎——齐格勒坐下来开始叹气，对着车窗外单调的平原景色开动大脑。十分钟之后，她想起自己那篇论文的结论还有进一步提炼空间。如果她能活着走下这趟列车的话，她可一定要把那一章的措辞好好修饰一番才行。

  
03

休息室里只有一套桌椅，一扇密封的窗户，以及门上一颗不太干净的门镜。透过门镜透明的那部分，齐格勒勉强能看到休息室外守着两个举着手枪的劫匪。用于应急逃生的小锤被固定在窗边的墙上，齐格勒悄悄把它取下来。

刚把它握在手里，就听见门外一阵小小的骚乱。脚步声，争辩声，不耐烦的讨价还价声，里面还含有包括“死局帮”在内的齐格勒听不懂的名词。噪音在音量最大的时候突然中断，半秒后休息室的门被“砰”地一声踹开，紧接着坐在齐格勒邻座上的那位牛仔被劫匪头目像扔垃圾一样甩进了休息室。

关门声把他那句用于打招呼的“嘿”盖了过去。进来后，他也不客气，一屁股坐在地上，拇指向上推了推牛仔帽的帽檐，方便自己看到齐格勒略显惊愕的眼神（也方便对方看见自己志得意满的笑脸）。“我跟他们抗议说他们不能把你关在这里，还向他们表示我可以替你。结果他们把我也扔进来了，还说我正好当下一个小时的人质。”他贴心地向她解释。

“那看来要等他们把我击毙后，才有你的用武之地了。”

“当然——不会！我不会让我们两个之中任意一个出事的，你放心。”说这话时，年轻男人的双眼闪烁着满是自信的光彩，就像火柴划出的第一簇火苗那样明亮，然后，他顿了顿，向齐格勒伸出手做自我介绍，“杰西·麦克雷。”

“安吉拉·齐格勒。”她握住了他的手，但还是对于他所说的前一句话保持怀疑态度。

“‘齐格勒医生’，嗯哼？”牛仔歪头笑了笑，“很好听的名字。”

“谢谢——所以，目前你有什么解决问题的计划吗？”

名叫麦克雷的男人上身前倾，压低音量开口：“是这样的，我刚才观察了一下情况，发现每节车厢都有四到六个犯人把守，一般有两人站在车厢连接处，剩下一两个人在过道上巡逻。他们的首领现在在去列车长所在车厢的路上。我们可以——等下，”他忽然止住话头，睁大眼睛望向齐格勒身旁的窗户，“救生锤呢？”

齐格勒从自己身后拿出那把小锤子。

见此情景，麦克雷眯起眼睛，吹了个口哨：“干得不错呀，齐格勒医生。”然后继续挥舞双手向她介绍，“结合前两天的新闻，我猜这帮劫匪是‘疯牛帮’的人，他们的老大最近刚被抓进去，看起来这群小弟就坐不住了——你听说过这个帮派吗？”

“没有。”她先是果断皱眉表示否定，不过思忖片刻后，齐格勒微微昂头，有意试探他说，“但我听说过‘死局帮’。”

“喔，是吗！”对方听到这话好像很惊讶，注视着齐格勒那双平静的眼眸，嘴角止不住地上扬了好一会儿，“我可真没想到——我是说，看起来你不像是会关注这种新闻的人。总之——呃——‘疯牛帮’的白痴和‘死局帮’的人可比不了，前者就是一群乌合之众，我敢保证火车上的这些人大部分都没拿枪杀过一只鸡。他们可不敢惹‘死局帮’的人，甚至还找‘死局帮’的人帮他们办事呢！”好像意识到自己跑题太久了，他咳嗽一声，回到正题，“我的意思是，这帮家伙并不足以为惧。我希望你能放心下来，齐格勒医生。”

休息室另一边的人没立刻接话，但还是委婉地表示出自己的困惑：“所以，你知道这些是因为——”

“是因为，”他站起来，一只胳膊搭在齐格勒面前的桌子上，靠近她，压低声音，“我是个刚刚被停职的州警。”

齐格勒瞬间笑出声来，意识到这样的反应不太礼貌后，又赶紧用双手捂住了自己的嘴。

“真的，是真的。”麦克雷生怕她觉得自己是在开玩笑，马上补充道，“这两个帮派的人我都交手过——当然，我停职也和这个有关系。现在，我正准备坐火车去东部探望亲戚。”

“我相信你，只是——有点出乎我的意料。”她努力收起嘴角。

但麦克雷还是觉得刚才有些损失面子，所以语气略有不满：“亲爱的医生，你还想不想知道我的计划了？总之，列车很快就要到达圣路易斯了，到时候会穿过密西西比河，等它鸣笛时，我们就用你刚刚收藏起来的这个宝贝砸开车窗，逃出去。我去前面搞定那个头目，你就负责跑到后面比较安全的货运车厢就好了。”

“但是，如果发现我们不在了，他们肯定会抓新的人质。”齐格勒说出担忧所在。

“那就祝我好运咯，希望在我干掉那个白痴头目之前，门外这些人不会注意到休息室里的异常。”麦克雷一脸无所谓的样子。

04

“准备好了吗？”他问。

火车即将从弯道驶入直道。从车窗向前望去，灯火通明的钢铁长蛇正在将自己的头部一点一点扳直。明亮的窗户在一扇一扇减少，就好像被模糊不清的黑夜一口一口吞没了。只是寂静的平原永远也不知道列车里的乘客正在经受什么可怕的事。

等经过这里，列车就要上桥。汽笛将在可以预见的几秒后奏响。

齐格勒将救生锤交给麦克雷。他们注视着彼此，只待号角声传来。

麦克雷举起小锤。

不料，鸣笛声与开门声同时响起——严格来说，可能开门声更早一些，不然也不会那么容易就被他们两个注意到。麦克雷手里的锤子没挥下去，更糟糕的是，两个人同时转头，看见身后的劫匪头目正恶狠狠地瞪着他们——那家伙一副气得要发疯的表情，手里还端着两个盛满水的水杯。

再然后，一帮劫匪呼啦啦冲进去，又呼啦啦跑出来，留下双手被牢牢捆住的两个人质。

05

“运气太差了。”他总结失败原因。

他们面对面坐在地上，双手绑在背后，后背靠着墙。齐格勒听着火车前进发出的杂音，保持沉默。

“看来事情没我想得那么简单，”他接着分析，“谁能想到那个白痴还这么好心给我们送水啊。”

她问了他关键问题：“救生锤呢？”

“被他拿走了。”麦克雷咧了咧嘴，吐个舌头，“不过——你听到了吗，州政府刚刚答应了他们的要求，他们要在堪萨斯城交换人质。到时候你就安全了。”

“那你呢？”

“我？我当然是要阻止他们‘疯牛帮’的邪恶罪行啊，我可不会让他们得逞。”牛仔倒是依然笑得没心没肺，只不过现在没有手指能帮自己推帽檐耍帅了。

不过，这边齐格勒的心里确实也松了一口气，几分钟之前她还觉得自己的脑袋正时刻被人用枪指着，现在至少能确认对方的杀意没那么强了——唯一不好的就是双手被绑了个结实，不看也知道很难由他们自行解开。

“其实，”齐格勒开口，“刚才在给那孩子包扎的时候，我把急救包里的手术刀片藏到了衣服里，就在外套的内兜。”她将下巴移向自己的身体左侧，示意他。

麦克雷的嘴巴噘成了一个“o”形。显然他没能想到，眼前这位医（学）生总是能给他带来惊喜。

“如果你……靠近一点的话，应该可以把它取出来。”后半句几乎是逐字斟酌着说出来。她和他都知道言下之意齐格勒指的是什么，关键时刻，她只能对这种要应急办法报以苦笑。

“我……我试试。”牛仔的语气显得他似乎也不太确定自己会怎么做。

反而是她催促他：“动作要快，这次不能被他们发现了。”

得到鼓励的麦克雷立刻换了个跪坐的姿势，挪动膝盖和小腿一点一点凑过来。那股烟草味和他本人同时蹭到了她的身前，作为生物本身散发的热量也随之扑面而来。“失礼了，医生。”这次的言语坚定了许多，浸着温柔的低沉男声轻易就能使人感到安心。他俯下身，不管齐格勒心跳得多快，用鼻子掀开她的外衣左半部分，装着刀片的内兜呈现在两人的视线里。

“就是这个。”她向他点头。

麦克雷的脸颊继续贴近她的胸前。齐格勒屏住呼吸，不想让自己身体的起伏影响到他。牛仔帽早就被他们挤掉了，男人乱糟糟的棕色头发摩挲在她的锁骨上——她得反复提醒自己不要去注意这件事。牛仔一半的肩膀也倚靠在她胸前，立刻让她想起方才自己就是枕着这样宽厚的肩膀、错过了俄亥俄州和印第安纳州绝大部分平原景色。麦克雷的嘴巴在她看不到的地方使着力气，很快就把手术刀片叼了出来。

完成任务的麦克雷抬头。齐格勒终于找回了呼吸频率。

但事情还没办完。如何扯开包装还是个问题。他们同时摆了摆受到束缚的双手，然后又同时用目光向彼此确认。齐格勒的上身先是下意识向后躲了一下，但想到事已至此也没有别的办法了，又不得不坐回原来的位置。

这还不够。她也跪下来，向他探头，方便与他配合。麦克雷的牙齿咬住包装一角，齐格勒的牙齿负责固定住距离他的嘴唇只有一个豁口的位置。那姿势就像接吻一样，鼻子错开鼻子，吐息冲撞吐息——但现在可不是想那种事的时候。如果他们拥有足够的默契，很快就能成功；如果没有——

第一次，她向左，他向右，他们差点一起栽倒。他想笑，但是为了大局果断忍住。

第二次，她向右，他向左，两个人差点就真亲了上去。齐格勒的眉头微微皱了起来。

第三次，麦克雷紧咬牙关发出一句模糊的“向左”，两个人同时朝向各自的左边用力。包装袋在两个人的不懈努力下终于被撕开。

最后执意叼着包装袋的还是麦克雷。齐格勒松口，退回墙边，望着他把手术刀片从包装里面倒出来，然后旋转身子，用背后的双手去够地上的刀片。

“慢慢向前移，刀背在你这一侧，快了——可以了，慢慢捏起来。”她给他做指挥，等他安全拿起刀片后，又问，“你一个人可以吗？”

“放心，放心。”牛仔信心满满的声音从他身体的另一侧传过来，“这种危险的东西我可熟悉了。”

齐格勒心里想说这东西是救人命的（不管是在平时用到它的场合，还是在现在这个特殊的场合），才不是什么用来造成恶意流血事件的危险物品。但她没心情打岔，注意到麦克雷三两下就把绳子割断。重获自由的牛仔连忙转过身来，捧起齐格勒被禁锢的两只手腕。短暂的窸窣后，她的双手也得到了解放。

接下来，麦克雷要做的第一件事就是戴正自己的帽子。再然后，他站起身走到门边，从门镜里观察外面的动向：“好了，齐格勒医生，我们没时间庆祝暂时的胜利，还是想想接下来该怎么制定后备计划吧。”

齐格勒也麻利地站起来，先笑了一声，才说：“也不知道刚才是谁犹犹豫豫地下不了决心。”

“你要体谅一下我啊，医生。”他头也没回，“刚才那会儿，任何一个男人都会像我一样，以为自己是活在梦里呢。”

06

“放我出去，我要去洗手间！”休息室的门里不断传来女人不满的喊叫。守在门边的两个劫匪和彼此商量了一下，由其中一个走上前去给她开门。

“老大说你可——”

话还没说完，手上的枪瞬间就被门后的人夺了过去。那个劫匪高喊一声，只换来一条胳膊被抻到脱臼的悲惨结局。他身边的同伙立刻对着休息室举起手枪，可是麦克雷早已快他一步将枪口对准了他的额头。

“我的枪在谁那里呢——你还是他？”他问，语速很快，表示事情紧迫。

被他用枪顶着脑门的那个劫匪扔掉了自己手上的那把，从腰带上卸下了一把左轮手枪，哆哆嗦嗦用双手递给他。

麦克雷用另一只手把属于自己的枪装起来：“还是自己的好使。”

其他劫匪听到骚动迅速端着枪赶过来，麦克雷看着这些根本没有打架经验的菜鸟，眼皮细不可闻地抽了抽，左手将那个方才竟敢私藏自己左轮手枪的家伙整个人转了个方向，暂时将他当成自己这方的人质——如果这对这帮人来说有用的话。

“嘿，嘿！别冲动！”他赶紧喊，“大家都不想受伤，对不对？先把你们的枪都放下——怪吓人的，刚才都吓到小孩子了。你们的老大在哪呢？告诉他，我有话要跟他们说——喂，那边那个要跑去报信的，先把你的猎枪放下！你跟他说，我们就用他喜欢的西部方式来解决，我在车顶等着他，不见不散！”

有的劫匪觉得他在虚张声势：“凭什么听你的？”

麦克雷先是对着车厢里所有惊魂未定的乘客笑了笑，等听见齐格勒从休息室里出来了，就把手上那把抢来的枪交给她，让她负责指着这个坏蛋的脑壳。然后，牛仔转过头来看着那个向他挑衅的人，接下他的话：“就凭这个——”

那把左轮手枪好像在他手里转了半圈才回到原位，但又好像从始至终一直安稳地别在他的腰际纹丝未动。事后有的乘客在写笔录时信誓旦旦说他们看见那把枪在牛仔的手里冒出火星来，也有的乘客要求警方相信那只是个巧合、或者是什么马戏团魔术师的戏法。总之，事实就是，麦克雷的话音刚落，那个质疑他的劫匪头顶上的灯就被射穿了。灯光熄灭得迅速而不容置疑，在那个劫匪脸上留下一处令人绝望的阴影。

其他劫匪纷纷放下武器。

麦克雷和车厢里的其他乘客同时长舒一口气。

“这样就行了？”齐格勒问。她对于自己负责扮演拿枪对准歹徒的角色还不太适应。

“当然。”麦克雷还在为方才的表演而沾沾自喜。

  
07

车上的劫匪都被青壮年乘客自发地控制住，麦克雷果真如他所说的那样去了车顶。暂时没精力管他（齐格勒自知没能力插手他们的事，只知道一会儿上去给伤势较重的那位处理伤口就行了），齐格勒把手里的枪交给旁边一位男士，跑向最开始受了擦伤的男孩。

“血止住了，恢复得不错，过一两个星期就没事了。放心，也不会留下伤疤。”她决定再给男孩的伤口消一消毒，取出酒精的时候她抬头，试图用闲聊的方式转移小男孩的注意力，“水果硬糖好吃吗？”

“好吃。”男孩乖乖回答，在消毒时表现得很英勇，“刚才那位帅气的牛仔叔叔之前也说好吃。”

齐格勒手上的动作停住了。

  
08

无论有没有那层玻璃的阻挡，她都不觉得这片广袤的北美土地有多么好看。更何况在列车灯光制造的污染下，穹顶笼罩的平原就像一滩纯黑的死水。她扒着梯子喘着气，悄悄向列车的车顶上探出头去，只一眼就发现了那个被她咒骂了一路的男人。

麦克雷坐在车顶上，哼着歌抽着烟，烟雾从车头飘向车尾，没飘几步就隐没在了夜色里。本该出现在这里的另一个人——劫匪头目却不见了踪影。

齐格勒尽量在不惊扰对方的前提下爬上车顶，从他背后一点点靠近他，在距离足够近的时候，她打开了手枪的保险。

牛仔立刻回头。

“喔，嗨——你怎么上来了，齐格勒医生？这里风可大呢——”他赶紧掐灭了烟头，拍了拍身上不存在的土，从容不迫地站起来，就当她手上的枪不存在一样。

所以她又把端枪的那只胳膊抬了抬，强调自己的来意：“你骗了我，你跟他们是一伙的，对不对？”

“这误会可大了！”他也配合地举起双手，但是语气还是跟开玩笑一样不正经，“你也看到了，他们一帮人都打不过我一个，我怎么能和那么白痴的家伙们是一伙的？”

“但你不是什么所谓的‘被停职的州警’，对吧？”她可越来越认真，“我猜猜，你是不是‘死局帮’的人，也是给这群人当帮手的一丘之貉？”

“嘿，可千万不要走火啊。医生，这把自动手枪可不是什么救死扶伤的手术刀，很危险的！”他还恬不知耻。

为了显示自己的决心，齐格勒用双手握住枪：“你到底是什么人？那个劫匪头目呢？——你把他怎么样了？”

“好吧，好吧，第一个问题说起来就有点复杂了。不过，我可以负责任地回答你后两个问题。”他把双手举高，“那家伙中了枪，从车顶上滚下去了。我估计天亮以后他的尸体就会出现在铁路附近的草丛里吧。”

“你就这样把他杀了？”她难以相信。

“决斗可是他自己选的啊。不然呢，本来我们也不是一伙的。”牛仔脸上的笑意更浓了些，比黑夜抹在平原上的油彩还要厚。

“可是——”她还是有很多问题想问。麦克雷专注地望着她，就好像此时此刻她的表情很值得做一番研究一样。

“趴下！”

她忽然惊慌失措地向他扑过去，用一只手臂拦着他的胸膛将他的身子按在地上。两个人同时倒在火车车顶，一个趴在另一个身上——稍稍错开两颗心脏之间的距离。一秒钟后，山洞隧道的顶部几乎擦着他们的呼吸从他们的头顶飞速掠过，齐格勒绝望得几乎闭上了眼睛。

麦克雷同样被吓了一大跳，刚才屁股砸在车顶的时候还是有点疼，但是什么都没有那一闪而过的漆黑石壁吓人。“大平原上什么时候有山洞了……”他不禁嘟囔。一抬头，看到齐格勒的胳膊还搭在自己胸前，又觉得这种经历也不是什么坏事，赶紧止住了抱怨。

“谢谢你，医生，我欠了你一条命。”他按了按帽檐，片刻后想起来经过刚才的摧残，自己的牛仔帽还能不能保持原来的形状还是个问题。

再度安全的齐格勒闻言抬起头，手枪重新晃到他眼前：“别想逃避我的问题——你到底是谁？”

“杰西·麦克雷，你可以叫我杰西，就像我可以叫你安吉拉——我可以吗？”回答他的是火车一长串的鸣笛声，麦克雷抬眼看了看周围建筑的灯火，不等她开口又接着说，“看起来火车要进站了，剩下的事情就交给那些没什么作用的警察来做吧。堪萨斯城虽然不大，能玩的还是很多的，做完笔录你还可以顺便逛一逛。”

“你果然不是警察。”齐格勒浅浅地“哼”了一声。

“谁让我已经‘被停职’了呢。”

麦克雷右手按在牛仔帽上，将那只颇有些分量的帽子向上抬了抬，似乎是要向她告别致意。正当齐格勒的眉头再次皱起来时，那只帽子忽地遮住了她的视线，手里的枪随即被顺势摸走，她的身子也被翻了个个儿，最后只能仰面倒在列车车顶。

“杰西·麦克雷！”她摘下盖在自己脸上的牛仔帽，等坐起来的时候，牛仔矫健的身影已经在几米以外了。

“别担心，金发美人！有人在这附近接应我。”他向她挥手，却不愿意就这么分别，所以从兜里掏出一颗没被吃掉的水果硬糖，亲在了黄色的包装纸上面，“抱歉，我赶时间！就这样说再见吧，安吉拉，后会有期！”

随着麦克雷消失在车厢连接处（或者用他的话来说，也可能是“铁路附近的草丛”），火车也逐渐减速驶入车站。质朴的平原之夜逐渐褪色，取而代之的是属于城市的明亮夜景。某一刻起，堪萨斯城车站的灯光将她浑身包裹起来，给了她一个热烈的西部拥抱。

揉着脑袋，埋怨地向神秘的牛仔离开的方向望去，齐格勒深深地、缓缓地、无可奈何地叹出一口气。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！  
> 当年想到这个的灵感估计是赫本和加里格兰特主演的同名电影《谜中谜/Charade》吧哈哈哈哈！但是不得不说我能想到的剧情实在是太俗了救命  
> 而且印象里和我三年前刚产生脑洞时的思路也不太一样，总之我都不忍心看第二遍  
> 但是一遍写完几乎没怎么改动我自己觉着还是挺爽的，希望大家看完也有爽到一点点吧！


End file.
